1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an adjustable cranial support device which provides the vitrectomy patient with as comfortable a head support as possible for the duration of the number of days the patient is required to lie in a prone position following surgery or other procedures.
2. Prior Art
The prior art shows various designs of head supports for use by patients who must lie in a prone position.
Wynkoop (U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,022) shows such a device. In addition to providing a head support, the device also provides areas for supporting the upper body. Treace (U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,831) discloses a head support constructed from foam material and includes a base portion 15 and a pair of pads 33, 35 supported on the base portion. Eary (U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,377) shows an adjustable body support having a face support 6 and shoulder rests 4, 5 supported on base 2. Eary (U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,155) discloses an adjustable head and shoulder rest comprising shoulder rests 6, 7 and face rests 3, 4 and 5 and Osborne (U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,050) shows a head support 8 mounted for movement on flanges 6 and 7.
None of these patents show a simplified flexible, lightweight, stainless steel frame having laterally and longitudinally adjustable pad-supporting straps which ensure the vitrectomy patient of optimum head support while lying in the prone position after surgery or other procedures.